


Choices

by SkySamuelle



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySamuelle/pseuds/SkySamuelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future Fic. Elena wants to be a vampire. The idea doesn't sit well with Stefan and Bonnie. This story assumes hat Bonnie and Damon are already in a relationship and considers canon up to season 2 .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Bamon Drabble Party at bubbly_fics. Prompt: Bonnie gets jealous!

Bonnie Bennett never used to be the possessive girlfriend back in those not so distant days when she was human. Partly because she thought that if you were that insecure about keeping something, then it was never yours in first place; and partly because she had a tendency to end up dating possessive types, and they usually filled the manic jealousy quota for the relationship on their own. Becoming a vampire changes her outlook on this a bit, because territoriality goes with her new nature. Yet even then, she never had a real reason to be truly jealous. It doesn't matter how rocky their relationship had been at the beginning, since she and Damon had gotten serious and official, he treated like she was the center of his universe.

Sure, she would sometimes get excessively angry when the random shop girl or waitress tried to flirt with him, but that was mostly because her senses perceived it as a violation of her territory, and he was her mate.

Still, she never felt truly threatened by anyone where Damon was concerned. After 10 years of being together, they had become a two-person unit, and he still focused so much on her that it sometimes became too much for her independent nature. She had not wanted to be a vampire for the longest time, but she had eventually let him sire her because she had understood that losing her would have damaged him too much, destroying that precarious balance he had taken so long to reach. They needed each other to be the best they could become: this was a truth she had long stopped fighting.

She had wanted to give him something everyone else had denied him: a forever lasting peace.

Eternity took one disquieting turn when Elena decided she wanted to be a vampire in order to have forever with her Stefan. Stefan expressed himself vehemently against the idea. He loved Elena too much to wish what he considered to be a curse on her. He feared how vampirism could change her. Elena was ready to run the risk and was growing progressively agitated now that the age difference between her and her husband was becoming too noticeable. He was forever seventeen and she was approaching her thirties, so Stefan's reassurances about making it work and holding on a normal human life were losing their effect. The matter became, over time, an issue of constant arguments between them.

Bonnie felt for her friend, although they were no longer as close as they used to be. Life had taken the two girls in very different places, and they had both accepted without any animosity that each one of them had found someone else to rank first on their priority list.

The two couples still saw each other fairly often, even taking little summer trips together every year, but for the rest Stefan and Elena lived as immersed in their human suburbia in Toronto, as much as Damon and Bonnie were immersed in the supernatural community of Prague.

So when Bonnie received the call that Elena was coming to visit, solo, she just thought her childhood companion was searching for a break.

That illusion vanished as soon as Elena sat in her kitchen before a cup of jasmine tea and subtly insinuated the possibility that Bonnie complied where Stefan refused to.

Obviously the witch refused, firmly stating that she didn't want to create further resentments between Elena and Stefan.

Just as obviously, Elena acted like she was accepting Bonnie's disposition on the matter and didn't press further. But she hung around often, and the distance created between Damon and Elena since she had chosen Stefan seemed to diminish.

And Bonnie knew exactly where this lovely renewal of friendship was leading. Damon would have just loved the chance to one-up Stefan and ruin his cherished pretence of humanity by turning his wife, and Elena was biding her time until Damon offered, in friendship, to dissolve all her problems.

The vampire witch didn't even remember the last time something had offended and enraged her this much.

Sure, Damon and Elena respected each other.

Sure, both of them weren't exactly known to think of the consequences of their actions, and neither of them was probably even considering the strain this choice would put on their marriages.

Elena has been defined as 'beautiful,' 'confident,' 'exciting,' and 'desirable' for so long that it was no wonder that losing that status undermined her sense of identity, especially when her husband was so much younger looking and passersby or neighbors had stopped gushing on how cute and in love they looked in favor of commenting on how close that handsome boy and his big sister looked.

Damon had defined himself as Stefan's personal tormentor and rival for so long that he didn't truly know how to stop, even now when this role served no greater purpose.

Bonnie understood, and she loved them, but the whole situation still made her wish she could drain Elena for good.

This was _her mate_ , and this constant interference in their life was growing insufferable, well-intentioned or not.

She exploded one evening when she returned to their apartment after participating in a meeting with the local witches' coven to find Elena and Damon on the couch, side by side, chatting. They looked cozy and in a good mood, more comfortable together than Bonnie would have liked. Although there was no guilt in either of their expressions or eyes as they turned towards her, obviously pleased to see her home, the vampire witch felt a wave of anger coursing through her.

Her gaze was hard as it narrowed on them, and her face dark. Damon's eyes met hers speculatively while Elena supplied a worried-sounding, "Bonnie, what's happened?"

"Nothing big, Elena, but I need to talk to my husband alone, if you don't mind."

The vampire witch hears herself answering, her tone cool and clipped, but not openly hostile.

Elena looks puzzled, but the unfamiliarity of the shadows lurking behind Bonnie's features persuades her to let it go and bid her goodbyes. This wasn't a side of her childhood friend she knew well, but Damon, on the contrary, knew how to read the signs.

"She was waiting for you," he stated casually as soon as the door closed at his sister-in-law's back.

Bonnie smirked sardonically and shook her head. "Let's stop pretending we don't know what she wants from us, Damon. She is buttering you up for a reason, and you are making it clear that you don't mind."

Damon's tone grew serious and he licked his lips, his blue eyes intense on her face like they were trying to pour all his sincerity into her. "Anything she used to mean to me is finished now, like it never existed. You are everything I want. There will never be anyone else for me."

"I know," she admitted, satisfied that he wasn't denying anything but also frustrated that he was trying to mollify her. "But you still want to turn her. "

"For _Stefan_ , not for me."

"Can't you see it won't matter in the long run? If you help her become a vampire, Stefan won't want to have anything to do with anyone of us for a long time. This means that Elena will depend on us for learning the ropes for gods only know how long. Our life will change, and you can't promise otherwise. She will stand between us, whether she means it or not, and how could I let go the fact that you allowed her to? And even if this doesn't take you from me, it will ruin my friendship with her."

"You are being silly," Damon rolled his eyes, finding her entire reasoning senseless. "You of all people should know I don't find desperation a turn-on on anyone, regardless of my history with them. If I don't turn Elena, Stefan will keep being stubborn and not do the one smart thing he can. Hell, he will probably keep holding Elena's hand until she looks like his grandmother. And when she dies, he'll take the ring off in a last pathetic display of unnecessary martyrdom and will walk in the sunlight. I can hate my brother, but I can't allow him to be that much of an idiot!"

He didn't articulate the concept beyond that, but Bonnie didn't need more. Stefan has always been Damon's one constant despite all the issues and the differences of opinion, and underneath the layers and layers of rivalry and resentment and guilt there was still a lot of love.

But understanding his motivations was a very different thing from agreeing. "Then we'll take care of the problem when it's almost here. We'll force him to see sense if necessary. But this is _their_ problem, Damon, _their_ choice, _their_ decision, and you have to respect it."

"Why?" he seethed, pacing impatiently, unable to grasp why she was making the issue bigger than it was. For what it's worth to him, they could sigil Elena in a box and mail it to her sanctimonious husband as soon she had vampire blood in her system and her neck snapped. Bonnie was the one who had insisted on maintaining family relations in first place! He would have been just as fine if he could have had his wife all to himself. This was a stupid problem and it had a simple solution, and yet Stefan and Bonnie were tiptoeing around it like self-sacrifice was their personal vocation. Stefan loved Elena, Bonnie loved Elena, Elena helped Bonnie and Stefan to function as eternity elapsed, and Damon needed Bonnie and Stefan to remain sane so he could be sane too. If Elena wanted to live forever, where the fuck was the problem?

Bonnie's eyes flashed black." Because I'm asking you to! Because I need to know you're choosing to protect what we have!"

Damon didn't exactly understand what came over him in the following seconds. He wanted to insist that Elena was no threat, and that he would never allow anyone to come between him and his witch. He wanted to rage at her lack of faith. He wanted to snarl that he did whatever he wanted and she had no right to demand otherwise.

But there was something under the frustration that twisted under Bonnie's features right then, something he knew so well. It was fear.

He saw then that if he uttered one word more about Elena and her swan song, he would accomplish nothing but feed that fear.

It wasn't worth it. If Elena wanted to be a vampire so badly, she could go and find someone else to stifle her life. And if Stefan wanted to be stupid, Damon would just lock him somewhere until his suicide urges passed.

If Bonnie needed this to stay secure of his affections… it was such a little thing.

He raised his arms in exasperation, as if bracing himself against an invisible wall.

"Fine! Be stubborn all you want! But you're the one who's going to call Stefan and convince him to take back his ball and chain! I have no patience for their usual soap opera drama, and I won't play Oprah with either of them! Are we clear?"

Perhaps he was physically unable to lay down his weapons and admit candidly how whipped he was, but his choice would _always_ be Bonnie.

And Bonnie had to know it, on some level, because in a flash she was in front of him, grabbing his collar.

"Crystal!" she growled, fangs grazing her bottom lip before she kissed him hard.


End file.
